Finn Breezestone, Private Eye (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Finn Breezestone, Private Eye. The episode began at Ponyville as Finn Preezestone narrates about his adventure. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, Me and my cousins, Indigo Marble, Rock Pun, Brownie, Red Beret, Arachna and Dragonsly were playing hide and seek. Finn Breezestone: I found you, Indigo! Indigo Marble: Okay, You caught me. Then, The families came to check on them. Humblebee: Arachna! Dragonsly! It's time to come home! Arachna: Coming, Daddy! Dragonsly: See ya, Finn! Hoof Trooper: Brownie! Red Beret! Report Back Home Double Time! Red Beret: Roger that, Pop! Brownie: Ciao, Cuz! Quibble Pants: Rock Pun, Time to go home! Rock Pun: Coming, Dad! Maud Pie: Indigo Marble, It's time to head home. Indigo Marble: Coming, Mom. (to Finn) See you later, Finn. Finn Breezestone: See ya, Guys. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) And this is when I decided to visit my pals at LPS after I got permission from my folks. When Finn arrived, Blythe was expecting him. Blythe Baxter: Hi, Finn. How's it going? Finn Breezestone: Doing great. Blythe Baxter: Mrs. Twombly is out today, And I sure could use some help around here. Finn Breezestone: Sure, Why not? Just then, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson appeared. Zoe Trent: Finn, Darling. What a pleasant surprise. Finn Breezestone: Hey, Guys. Sunil Nevla: Good to see you again, Finn. Vinnie Terrio: How'd ya been, Buddy? Finn Breezestone: Well, You know, Same old, Same old. Russell Ferguson: Great, We could really use some help watching the shop with Blythe. Finn Breezestone: Sure, Russell. You bet. So, He gave Blythe a helping hoof around Littlest Pet Shop every now and then. Just then, More pets were paying a visit such as Zoe's sister, Gail, Digby, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Basil Featherstone, Cashmere and Velvet Biskit and Nutmeg Dash. Gail Trent: Hello, We're here! Zoe Trent: Gail! Gail Trent: Zoe! (as they licked at each other) Digby: Hey there, Laddies. Zoe Trent: Digby! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Captain Cuddles: Bonjour, Pepper. Aren't you still the lovely skunk I ever know for too long? Pepper Clark: I... I... I... (fumes out a scent of red roses) Finn Breezestone: Woah, Pepper sure got her eyes on that Polecat. Mitzi: You said it. So, Everyone enjoyed spending their quality time together. Later that day, Finn was visiting his relatives at the Everfree Forest. Finn Breezestone: Hi, Aunt Fluttershy! Hi, Uncle Humblebee! Humblebee: Hey there, Finn! Fluttershy: (as she and Humble hugged their nephew) How's my favorite nephew doing? Finn Breezestone: I'm doing great, Aunt Fluttershy. So, What's all the hubbub? Fluttershy: Your grandparents are coming over for a family lunch. Humblebee: And let's not forget your maternal grandparents, They're coming too along with your parents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Finn Breezestone: That sounds radical, Uncle Humblebee. Soon, The whole family came over along with Finn's LPS friends. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) Soon, The time came for me and my whole family getting together for a special lunch together. So, I've decided to greet them myself in a polite sort of way. Finn Breezestone: Hi, Grandma. Mrs. Shy: Hello there, Finn. Finn Breezestone: How's your cloud collecting coming, Grandpa? Mr. Shy: Doing good, Finn. It's so wonderful to see our grandson. As Finn hugged them, He begins to greet his aunts and uncles. Finn Breezestone: Hi, Aunt Pinkie! Hi, Uncle Hoof! Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Finn! Hoof Trooper: Good to you, Soldier. After their solution, Finn hugged them. Finn Breezestone: Hi, Aunt Maud! Hi, Uncle Cheese! Maud Pie: Good to see you again, Finn. Cheese Sandwich: Hi there, Finn! As Finn hugged them, He was given Boneless 2 by his favorite uncle. Finn Breezestone: Hi, Aunt Linestone! Hi, Uncle Quibble! Limestone Pie: Hey there, Finn. Quibble Pants: Good to see you. Just as Finn hugged them, He begin the greet his parents and maternal grandparents. Finn Breezestone: Hey, Mom and Dad! Zephyr Breeze: Finn, My main colt! (as they hugged their son) Sure is great to see ya. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Finn Breezestone: Hi, Pappy Iggs! Hi, Nana Quartz! Igneous Rock: Greetings, Thy grandson Finn Breezestone. Cloudy Quartz: Good to see you. Finally, They hugged their grandson. Then, Finn Breezestone wanted to surprise his maternal grandparents. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) I was ready to make popcorn the way amish ponies do that, Just my way of surprising my maternal grandparents. But little did I realize, There's a case that I'm about to solve. Limestone Pie: What'd ya up to, Finn? Finn Breezestone: Making popcorn, Just to surprise Pappy Iggs and Nana Quartz. But just as Finn puts in the fire, It exploded with smoke. Finn Breezestone: (coughs a smoke) What the heck just happened?! Zephyr Breeze: Son, Your popcorn has officially blew up. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm, Afraid so. Rock Pun: (coughs) What's going on? Limestone Pie: Yeah! What is all this?! Just as Finn looked around, He discovered that the LPS Pets are gone. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) Just when my back was turned, My LPS pals disappeared like they were never here. Mr. Shy: Are you okay, Finn? Mrs. Shy: What happened? Finn Breezestone: My LPS friends are gone. With the LPS Pets missing, The colors of the screen turned black and white. Rain starts at the Golden Oak Library, Jazz music begins to play, Finn begins to go on the case. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) In my office, I had to call two of my best partners in crime, Finnick the Fennec Fox from Zootopia, And Pigeon Toady from Stork Mountain. Just then after calling his partners, There was a knock on a door. Finn Breezestone: Come in. Princess Flurry Heart: Hello, Finn. Finn Breezestone: What's up, Flurry? Princess Flurry Heart: Yuna and I came to see you. Finn Breezestone: I'm on an important case right now, Let's chat later. Princess Yuna: Okay, Finn. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) Just as Yuna left when I closed the door, I noticed the familiar foot. Pigeon Toady: What Up! Finn Breezestone: Hi, Pigeon Toady. What up, Finnick? Finnick: We came as soon as you called, Finn. So, What's the hubbub? Finn Breezestone: My LPS friends went missing, You guys ready to salve the case? Finnick: Ready. Pigeon Toady: Ready and steady. And so, They do a trio hoof, wing and paw in middle. When they came to the Pie Family Rock Farm, The've spread out searching for clues. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) And this is how the mission begins, My partners and I begin the search for any clues to where the LPS Pets were being taken. Pigeon Toady: Any clues yet? Finn Breezestone: Not yet, But I'm working on it. (to Finnick) What about you, Finnick? Finnick: No luck. What about you, Pigeon Toady? Pigeon Toady: Let's see here. As Pigeon Toady was looking, He still hadn't any luck. Pigeon Toady: My bad, Finn. I still can't find any clues. Finn Breezestone: Then we're gonna have to find some answers from my family. So, They started speaking with Finn's aunts, uncles and grandparents. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) So, I started asking some questions from my own family. Starting with my Aunt Fluttershy and Uncle Humblebee. Fluttershy: Well, Finn. Your uncle and I were having our discussion about my job, When a huge explosion just scared off some of the animals outside the house. Humblebee: I couldn't see what's behind the smoke, But I can picture their shapes if you can draw some. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) Next, My Aunt Pinkie Pie and Uncle Hoof Trooper. Pinkie Pie: Finn, I heard the explosion. Because of the explosion was so powerful, It almost shook the entire valley! Hoof Trooper: I had to take cover of the smoke, I luckily bumped into an overweight mysterious figure. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) Then, My Aunt Maud Pie and Uncle Cheese Sandwich. Maud Pie: Popcorn went everywhere. Cheese Sandwich: As the smoke kept coming, I had to clear it with fresh air. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) There was also my Aunt Limestone Pie and Uncle Quibble Pants. Limestone Pie: Popcorn. Hmph! Quibble Pants: It's not that we can't help you with that, It just happened so fast. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) Then, My Mom and Dad. Zephyr Breeze: Oh, Um.... (to Marble) Are we suppose to give him the answer when he asks us? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) And later one, My Grandma and Grandpa. Mrs. Shy: We heard the explosion and saw someone grabbing your friends and put them in a bag. Mr. Shy: We couldn't describe their appearance because of the smoke, But we saw some footprints after the smoke cleared. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) And finally, Nana Quartz and Pappy Iggs. Igneous Rock: Oh, Hmmm. Thy explosion was so loud, We cannot tell what caused it. Cloudy Quartz: If thou asked, That would be all from us. Later at Golden Oaks Library, Finn was at his office in the guest room. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) I was looking at the newspapers, More pets were disappearing. Just as I was about to despair, There was a knock on the door. As the door knocked, Finn had to answer it. Finn Breezestone: Who is it? When the door opened, Indigo Marble, Rock Pun, Brownie, Red Beret, Arachna and Dragonsly stepped inside. Indigo Marble: We came to help you. With that said, Finn and his partners agreed to have more help. Finn Breezestone: Okay, Count yourselves in. Soon, They started searching to where they first left off. Indigo Marble: Guys, Look what I've found! Finn Breezestone: What is it? Just as Indigo Marble showed it, There were footprints. Finn Breezestone: Footprints. Rock Pun: What do you make of it, Finn? Finn Breezestone: Let me see. (pulls out his magnifying glass) Aha! Brownie: What shapes are they!? What shapes are they!? Red Beret: Shh. Finn Breezestone: (looking through his magnifying glass and follow the prints) It's the shapes of a clown's shoes. Arachna: What else did you see? Finn Breezestone: Footprints of a heffalump and a woozle. Then, Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson came to help Finn with the case. Basil of Baker Street: Afternoon, Finn. Finn Breezestone: Afternoon, Basil, Dr. Dawson. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Afternoon to you too. Basil of Baker Street: We've come to give you a hand with a case. Finn Breezestone: Sounds good to me. Indigo Marble: So, They brought some evidences to what criminals has what? Basil of Baker Street: As you can see, These are all the evidence we could find. Finn Breezestone: (looking through his magnifying glass and follow the prints) Brownie: Where does the footprints leads to? Finn Breezestone: Here are some tire tracks, And some samples to our culprits. Finnick: Whoever were behind all this might be on some type of truck. Rock Pun: Look, The footprints are the same as that day we were brought together. Miss Kitty Mouse: We may find out who took the LPS Pets yet. Soon enough, Finn and the others were just about done cracking the case to where the LPS Pets were taken. Finn Breezestone: Look! Pigeon Toady: Tire tracks, They might be belong to a truck. Finn Breezestone: A big truck indeed. Brownie: I sure hope we can find the culprits. Finn Breezestone: And I think I know who. Just as they followed it, They found out where the LPS Pets were taken hostage. Finn Breezestone: (gasps) Guys, It's Sideshow Bob, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump! Indigo Marble: So, They're behind all of this. Stan Woozle: So, Now what'll we do, Bob? Sideshow Bob: We'll hold them for ransom, And we'll snatch the journals to free our masters. Heff Heffalump: Uh, You sure this'll work, Bob? Sideshow Bob: Of course I'm sure, Heff. (to Stan) Get the pets ready. Stan Woozle: You got it, Bob. Miss Kitty Mouse: Oh no, They're going to hold them hostage. Finn Breezestone: Not if I had anything to say about it. Indigo Marble: We got your back, Finn. Finnick: That goes double from us, Buddy. Pigeon Toady: Better believe it. So, Finn Breezestone popped out of nowhere. Finn Breezestone: Stay where you are, Sideshow Bob! Sideshow Bob: Finn Breezestone, How'd you all get in here!? Finn Breezestone: We've just followed you to where you kept the pets hostage. Rock Pun: Let them go! Stan Woozle: Us? Let them go? No way! Heff Heffalump: You'll have to make us! Finn Breezestone: I guess we will. So, The fight is on as Finn's cousins fought Stan and Heff. Heff Heffalump: Bring it on! Basil of Baker Street: Go for it, Young ones! Rock Pun: Let's teach these bad boys a lesson! Indigo Marble: You got it, Cuz! So, The young foals fought off Stan and Heff. Stan Woozle: (with Brownie covering his eyes) Hey, Get off of me! Just as Red Beret freed the LPS Pets, Zoe gave Stan a bite on the tail. Stan Woozle: (his pupils shrunk) YEEEEOOOCH! With Pepper and Mitzi releasing their stench, Stan and Heff passed out giving the foals the chance to tie them up. As for Finn Breezestone, He and Sideshow Bob begins to settle a score. Finn Breezestone: Show me what you got. Sideshow Bob: It would be my pleasure. Finn Breezestone: Too bad I'd never let you have the Journals! Just as their fight goes on, The Fearsome Crooks came out of nowhere capturing Finn's cousins. Megavolt: Gotcha! Sideshow Bob: Now, You have two choices, Finn Breezestone. Surrender, Or say your goodbyes to your cousins. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) I have to make my decision, By praying for a miracle to come to me. Until... Just then, The blue trademark smoke appeared out of nowhere. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the Kibbles that feeds your pets! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Negaduck: The Justice Squad, How'd you guys found us here!? Finn Breezestone: Yes! Then, The Police from the ZPD came just in time along with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Sideshow Bob: Impossible! How'd you get back up that quick!? Finn Breezestone: You're finally caught red handed, Bet you thought I didn't bring a tracker. As Finn shows his tracker, Sideshow Bob, Stan and Heff were handcuffed. Soon, They were arrested as they were taken to prison as the picture returned in color form. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) And so, Sideshow Bob, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump has been arrested for good. Judy Hopps: Way to go, Finn. Nick Wilde: They won't be harming the LPS Pets anymore. Finn Breezestone: Yep, Case Closed. With the LPS Pets free from their cages, Finn returned them back to Littlest Pet Shop. Meanwhile with Princess Yuna in Skylands, She was writing about Finn Breezestone's case. Princess Yuna: (writing in Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Today was a tough case of Finn Breezestone. But as long as you follow your instincts, You'll know how to save the good friends you cared so much. Especially when you're friends with the LPS. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna closed her journal. The End In the end credits, Finn Breezestone surprised his maternal grandparents while making popcorn the amish way. Finn Breezestone: Popcorn? Igneous Rock Pie: Thou has blessed us with thy generosity since Rarity, Finn Breezestone. Cloudy Quartz: We cannot thank thou enough, Grandson. So, They enjoyed their popcorn happily. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225